Eu Canto Errado Song J K Potter
by Jewel Potter e Kawa Potter
Summary: Ela tinha uma maneira diferente de expressar o que sentia, não apenas a felicidade, mas também as tristezas, ela cantava o que sentia por ele


**Eu Canto Errado.**

**Ana Carolina.**

Lílian Evans tinha um habito quando ficava triste com algo, seja quando recebia uma nota ruim ou tivesse brigado com os amigos, principalmente Tiago, ela iria para a borda do lago e ficava contemplando ate o pôr do sol, ela não sabia explicar, mas aquela cena a acalmava, no final de seu quinto ano ela tinha voltado para casa e ela estava tão feliz por estar namorando Tiago que pediu para o pai um curso de música no verão, no começo ela não sabia o que tocar, ate que ela viu no sótão de casa, um velho violão de seu avô, desde aquele dia o pai dela começou a ensinar algumas notas e logo ela estava tocando um tanto desajeitada, mas ela parecia gostar.

Hoje ela estava em seu sétimo ano e estava ali novamente, tinha brigado com Tiago, de novo, como veio em sua mente, mas hoje ela tinha trazido o violão que seu pai tinha lhe comprado aquele verão e começa a tocar.

**Quando fico triste, toco o violão  
Mas não é por causa dele que eu tô triste não  
Eu só toco pra por no lugar  
A tristeza que tenta ficar  
Eu canto errado do meu coração.**

**  
**Ela deixa algumas lágrimas cair ao pensar na briga, tinha sido tola, Tiago nunca iria trair ela com aquela lufa-lufa ridícula, mas o sangue tinha fervido e ela tinha gritado com ele, o pior era que ele não falava nada, apenas escutava ela gritando com ele, quando ela finalmente tinha parado de gritar, ele a encara com os olhos castanhos cor de mel tristes, ele tinha falado com uma voz tão triste que ela sentiu o coração quebrar.

-Por que você não confia em mim Lily? –aquela simples frase tinha machucado mais que um tapa, ela pode ver nos olhos dele, uma decepção maior do que ela tinha sentido, logo ela saiu correndo e foi para aquele refugio, esperando aquela dor passar.

**  
Eu canto errado, eu canto bem  
Errado pra fazer sorrir quem gosta dos meus erros  
Eu quero bem.**

**  
**Lílian ainda tocava com os olhos fechados, querendo que todas as magoas de seu coração saísse com aquelas lágrimas que tendiam a cair, ele tinha feito uma simples pergunta, por que ela não confiava nele? Era algo que a velha Lílian saberia responder em cinco segundos, mas a Lílian de agora conhecia Tiago Potter e sabia que ele nunca faria isso, foi então que ela sentiu o coração se quebrar quando viu ele tão machucado.

Ela cantava uma doce melodia, um tanto triste, mas não se importava, queria que toda aquela dor saísse.

Mas ela não notou que Tiago estava bem atrás dela ouvindo seu desabafo.

**  
Quando tô contente, todo meu pandeiro  
Mas não é por causa dele que eu rio  
O dia inteiro.**

Ela estava inconsciente de tudo que estava a sua volta, tudo que ela pensava era no amor que tinha por aquele garoto, não importava se ele era infantil as vezes e tendia a brincar com fatos sérios, ela amava ele do jeito que ele era, o maroto de cabelo arrepiados e que gostava de uma vida de brincadeiras, ela queria ele de volta a qualquer custo, foi então que ela deixou mais lágrimas caírem, ele a aceitaria de volta? Mesmo depois de o acusar de trair ela? Aqueles pensamentos começaram a rodear por sua mente, mas logo ela sente dois braços a envolver e uma voz falar.

-Eu nunca vou deixar de te amar Lily –ela o encara surpresa, quando ele tinha chego? Mas ela não se importa, ela sente o calor do corpo dele junto ao seu, seu coração batendo fortemente e ela relaxa e volta a cantar.

**  
Eu só toco pra pôr no lugar  
A alegria que teima ficar  
Eu canto errado da minha canção.**

**  
**Ela poderia o sentir, não era apenas um abraço, era muito mais, era um amor acima de tudo que ela tinha sentido na vida, Tiago não passava apenas amor para ela, era um carinho e uma confiança que ela jamais havia sentido, era como se ele tivesse aberto o coração dele para ela e ela poderia sentir tudo que ele guardava em relação a ela por anos, ela se aconchega mais em seus braços, era um tanto desajeitado tocar e ser abraçada ao mesmo tempo, mas ela achava que aquele momento era perfeito.

-Eu te amo Tiago –ele a abraça mais e fala em seu ouvido.

-Eu também te amo Lily... Sempre vou... –ela sorri e volta a cantar.

**  
Eu canto errado, eu canto bem  
Errado pra fazer sorrir quem gosta dos meus erros  
Eu quero bem.**

Quando a canção terminou, eles ficaram um tempo ali, abraçados, sentindo o coração um do outro, derrepente Lílian se vira e encara aqueles olhos, tinha tanto amor neles, como ela poderia ter duvidado dele?

-Tiago... Eu... Eu sinto muito... –derrepente ele coloca um dedo sobre seus lábios e fala com um sorriso.

-Lily... Eu sei que a maioria disso foi dito com raiva... Eu sei o que você realmente sente por mim por isso aquelas palavras não doeram tanto, sei que o ciúmes de ruiva e fogo... Minha mãe ainda enfeitiça meu pai cada vez que ele tem que falar com uma mulher e ela pensa algo –ele sorri ao que ela abaixa a cabeça, ele levanta o queixo dela e a faz encarar –Mas eu não me importo, Eu te amo Lily, você esta no meu coração, nada pode mudar isso... –ele a abraça e ela sente o coração bater mais rápido, ele a amava, ele realmente a amava.

-Eu também te amo Ti... –ele apenas sorri e os dois voltam ao castelo, Lílian sussurrava uma doce melodia ao que Tiago a abraça e sorri, era uma musica de amor.

**MAIS UMA FICS PARA MINHA NOVA AMIGA..RSRSRS ESPERO QUE VC GOSTE NANY POTTER... ACHO QUE SEU MORE VAI QUERER MA MATAR.. MAS EI.. JÁ ESTOU NA LISTA DE GENTE MORTA DE UM MONTE DE NAMORADOS.. ELE QUE SE CONFORME QUE SOU SEU AMIGO E VOU SIM TE AMAR..RSRSR TE AMO LINDINHA..RSRSRS**


End file.
